Charmed and Dangerous
by Spikesgal248
Summary: I'm not very good at writing summaries but please read! This is set when Prue is alive and Cole is in it around the 3rd season. Pleasee Please review! I might no be an excellent writer but I'm not that bad!


Charmed and dangerous

"Phoebe!" Prue shouted as she ran down the stairs of Halliwell Manor.

"What have I done now?" Phoebe said yawning whilst drinking a cup of coffee.

Prue ran into the kitchen where Phoebe was sitting. "Where are my pink sandals that you borrowed yesterday? I need them for my interview."

"Um…. Nice top," Phoebe said glancing up and trying to change the subject.

"Don't even try and change the subject," Prue remarked. "Don't tell me you ruined ANOTHER pair of my sandals!"

"No," Phoebe said. "How could you think so little of me?"  
"Well, lets see," Prue started. "Last time you borrowed my boots which, by the way cost me 162, you went and spilt vodka down them and broke the heels. So what did you do with these ones?"

"Um… just left them at Cole's, but don't worry they're in one piece."

"Don't worry!" Prue said practically shouted. "In 5 minutes I should be at an interview. I don't have any shoes to go with what I'm wearing and don't have enough time to change my outfit. So what do you suggest I do? Wear trainers with my pink top or go without shoes?"

"Well, I have a nice pair of yellow sandals which cost me a lot in my room," Phoebe said.

"Lemon! Phoebe look at what I am wearing and be real."

Phoebe looked at Prue's pink top and mini black skirt.

"On second thoughts, maybe you're right," Phoebe said stifling a laugh.

"Phoebe! This is not funny. I have nothing to wear!"

"Chill, Prue. It's only a pair of shoes and I'm sure Piper has a nice pair of black ones in her room."

"Pip...," Prue started but before she said anymore Phoebe interrupted her.

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted interrupting her. "Demon!"

"Great! First shoes now demons!" She said huffily and totally annoyed. "OK, bad time you jerk," with that Prue flung him across the room and telepathically stabbed him with the knife that was on the kitchen counter.

The demon exploded in a puff of black and orange smoke.

"Well, that is it!" Prue yelled. "The interview is off! I'm going to check The Book of Shadows!"

Prue stormed off upstairs and slammed the attic door.

A couple of minutes later Phoebe walked into the room. "Your only half an hour late, Prue. Just go down and make up an excuse."

"Like what? I was getting ready when a demon popped into my house? I don't think so."

"Tell them that your car broke down," Phoebe offered.

"Oh yeah and if they ask how I got there. Then what do I say? By broomstick?"

"They won't but tell them the train."

"Look, Phoebe. Just back off. I'm not going, OK?"

"Ok, whatever you say," Phoebe started toward the door then turned round and said, "So much for being big strong Prue," she finished up, then walked out the door.

As Prue heard the footsteps down the stairs she shouted, "You're not making me feel better!"

Phoebe pretended not to hear her but smiled hoping she'd gotten some sense into her.

Half an hour later Prue walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Phoebes. I thought you were going to Cole's."

Phoebe looked up for the first time since Prue had walked in and said, "I thought you had an interview, didn't you?"

"Number 1: Since when did you become as stubborn as Piper," she didn't get any further.

"Hey," Piper said smiling. "I'm not stubborn."

"Yes you are," Phoebe said, agreeing with Prue. "You're the Queen of stubborn."

"Why, thank you but I'm not stubborn."

Prue laughed, "You are being stubborn just now."

Piper made a face. "So."

"Anyway," Prue said. "As I was saying, number 2: I phoned them up and they said I could go in tomorrow instead."

"Go in for what? Where? Why am I the last to know everything?" Piper said all at once.

"For an interview at the new nightclub."

"Ok."  
"And talking about you being the last to know everything a demon just attacked," Phoebe said.

"Really? Wow the first demon who got vanquished without destroying household objects or making a mess. I'm truly amazed."

"Yep," Prue said.

"See, I told you I was always the last to know everything. Are you two busy? I don't know what he looked liked."

"No, I don't have a job or an interview to go to anymore," Prue said. "What about you Phoebes?"

"Well, I have to put in this entry for a job as an advice columnist within the next hour."

"Advice column?" Piper said with a snort. "You?"

"And what about your job just now?" Prue asked.

"It's boring I need something more…I don't know lively," Phoebe said. "I'll check you later."

With that she walked out holding her entry tightly in two hands. She was going to prove to her sisters and herself that she could do this.

_So much for that, _Phoebe thought. She'd walked into the room with a confident smile on her face, handed over her column and the editor had basically laughed in her face. Phoebe was getting sick of her work and there was nothing else but that job going. Then again she didn't want to be like she was not long before. She had only just paid off her last debts to her sisters. She walked into the manor and slammed the door. At least everyone would know she was home.

"Ok, ok," Prue said running down the stairs. "What happened?"

Piper walked into the hall to join them. "What's wrong, Phoebe?"

"I walked into that stupid office, gave her my advice sheet and she laughed at me. As in LAUGHED at me! The stupid cow! She told me on the spot I didn't get the job and it took me 3 weeks to write that!"

"Well, what did you write?" Prue asked.

"Read," Phoebe said shoving the papers into Prue's hands.

A couple of minutes later, Prue started laughing.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"Read this," she said, handing her the sheets.

After a quick skim Piper also burst out laughing.

"Well thanks for being supportive!" Phoebe yelled feeling angry and upset. _I'm supposed to be proving how I can get by in life on my own and here they are also laughing at me. Life sucks!_

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," Piper said still laughing. "But come on. The women is obviously heartbroken and you tell her this."

She gave Phoebe back the sheets and let her read them. Phoebe started laughing. "I suppose it is quite funny," Phoebe admitted.

The letter she had to answer said:

_Dear Phoebe Halliwell,_

_I recently discovered that my husband was cheating on me I was going to break up with him but I love him so much. Please help I don't know what to do. I don't want him to keep cheating on me but I can't split up with him now. What should I do?_

_Mrs Granger_

**Dear Mrs Granger,**

**I think that you should tell your cheating scumbag of a husband where to go. You should turn him into a turkey or stab him: I personally would. Whatever you do: DO NOT GET BACK WITH HIM. Love is not worth it! Trust me!**

**Phoebe Halliwell**

"Oh well," Phoebe sighed. "I guess not everything works out the way you want."

"Oh, don't worry honey," Piper said. "It's only a job. There will be others."

"I know," Phoebe said. "This will sound silly but compared to you and Prue I'm like a complete failure. I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not."

"We don't think you're a screw up," Prue said.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Of course we don't."

"And you don't have to prove anything to us," Prue ended.

"And anyway," Piper said trying to cheer her up. "If you really want a job you could become a comedian, and if you use things like that, you'll definitely get hired."

Phoebe started laughing. "I'll just keep the job I have just…Demon!"

Piper blew the demon up straight away. She was starting to get used to her powers, finally.

"What is up with demons today?" Prue asked. "That's the second one in under two hours."

"Maybe they've come up with some sort of routine," Phoebe suggested. "Like…a demon comes every hour on the hour."

"That's so not funny," Piper said.

"Yeah," Prue said. "Let's go check the book.

"We've got vampires, warlocks, grimlocks but nothing like what we saw downstairs," Prue sighed.

"You know if only someone could somehow help us it would be great," Phoebe smiled.

The pages flipped themselves open to a page.

"Thanks Grams," Phoebe said.

Every since their Grams had died she'd been helping them find anything that they might need when they were desperate but Phoebe usually dropped a few hints for her to hear.

"What does it say?" Piper asked, leaning over trying to get a glimpse.

"It says: 'Vengezals. A group of about 19 demons who try and kill witches for their powers…"

"Nothing new there," Phoebe interrupted.

"Ssh and listen," Piper said.

"'One demon comes and if the witch or witches kill it the rest come back to get revenge.'"

"Vanquishing spell/potion?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Prue said.

"Think about it," Phoebe said. "We vanquished the other two easily enough we'll just do the same to the rest. It's quite simple."

"Yeah but," Piper started. "I don't know about you but I don't want to spend the next couple of days staying in the house and vanquishing demons," she finished.

"Well, have you got a better idea?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Piper admitted. "But we'll find something."

"Ok," Phoebe said getting her own ideas. "I'm just going for a walk if you need me just call."

"Ok," Prue said. "We will."

Phoebe walked not really looking where she was going as she knew the way off by heart. Any person who may have seen her would think that she was lost or upset but she was on a mission. Cole would know how to get rid of the demons quicker so that was where she was going.

Phoebe knocked on the door and waited for a couple of minutes. No one answered.

"Cole, I know you are there," she said.

She knocked again and waited. Still no Cole. She turned to walk away when Cole appeared, towel wrapped around him.

"Take your time why don't you," she said sulkily but joking.

"I was in the shower," he said.

"Clearly," she said. She walked into his house and kissed him.

"So what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Wrong?" Phoebe said. "Does something have to be wrong for me to visit the best guy in the world? Who also happens to be my boyfriend."

"No," Cole replied. "It's just your sisters. I didn't think they'd be very happy if they knew you were coming here."

"That's why they don't know," Phoebe said. She hugged him and then she asked him about the demons. "So how do I get rid of them quickly?" she finished up.

"I could go and kill them for you," he offered.

"Cole," she said.

"Yes, sweetie? he asked innocently.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use your powers for evil OR good?"

"I know," he said sulkily. "But I need to protect the one I love."

"Ok," Phoebe said. "Any other ideas?"

"Power of Three spell?" He asked more than suggested.

"Wouldn't that just vanquish the one though?"

"Technically but if you use a piece of green rope while saying it it'll vanquish them all."

"You being serious?" she asked.

Cole had a tendency to joke around a bit and sometimes she just had to make sure especially when it sounded totally stupid like that.

"Yup, seriously," he replied. "They are vengence demons which means certain colours can kill them. Green being one. They also hate water."

"Ok, thanks," she said, she kissed him and then she walked out the door. "I have to go. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye," he said to her retreating back.

"Any ideas?" Piper asked her big sister, Prue.

"Nope," Prue said. "What do you think is wrong with Phoebe? Did she seem weird to you?"

"I think she was just disappointed not to get that job. She hates the one she has just now."

"De…," Prue started.

"I'm already on it," Piper said twirling round and blowing up the demon.

The door downstairs slammed. "Just me!" Phoebe called.

"Someone sounds chirpier," Prue said.

Phoebe walked up the stairs and entered the attic. "Helloooo people," she sang.

"Wow," Piper said. "Fresh air really does help."

"Well I know how to vanquish the demons," Phoebe said.

"How?" Piper asked.

"Power of Three spell," she said.

"But that would only get rid of one," Prue replied almost straight away.

"True but use the special weapon and spell and they all die."

"Special weapon?" Prue asked. "Enlighten us?"

"Green rope," she said.

"Green Rope?" Pipe asked. "How will that help?"

"They are kinda allergic to some colours."

"Really?" Prue asked. "And where did you learn that?"

Phoebe gulped. Prue had never hidden the fact of how much she hated and didn't trust Cole. As soon as Phoebe mentioned his name she'd blow the whole idea off.

"Um…. I saw another witch who told me when I was out?" Phoebe said.

"You mean you went to see Cole, right?" Prue asked.

"He's helped before," Phoebe said in his defence. "And he's good now. Even if he wasn't, which he is but if he wasn't what harm could it do?"

Prue sighed. "I'm not doing anything that was his idea."

"It is the only one we have," Piper said getting bored.

"And if you don't want to miss another interview tomorrow then we might as well try it."

Prue sighed again and Phoebe knew by the look on her face what she was going to say.

"I'll go write the spell," Phoebe said.

About ten minutes later Phoebe was done.

_Vengence demons we can't be bothered,_

_To be surrounded and hovered._

_By your covens and crazy pals,_

_Called Vengenzals._

_With this green rope and the power of Three,_

_Take the vengence demons to the sea!_

"What is up with the bit about the sea?" Prue asked worried.

Since their mother had died by drowning Prue was afraid of doing the same. It was her worst fear.

"Well, they're like you," Phoebe started. "They hate the water. But don't worry we promise that you don't have to go anywhere near the water, OK?"

Prue took a big gulp and then finally said, "OK, but can Leo orb us there?"

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

In a swirl of blue lights Leo appeared. "You called, honey?" he said kissing Pipers' forehead.

"We need you to orb us down to the sea, ask questions later," Piper said.

"Sure," Leo said. "But we'll need to be quick I need to go back up there," he said tilting his head upwards.

That was the one thing Piper hated about Leo. It didn't matter what they were doing if the Elders called Leo had to go and she was worried that they were always watching down on them because they still weren't happy about the fact that they were together.

The three girls held on to Leo and orbed to the sea and waited on the next attack.

"You could have let us put a jacket on first," Piper moaned.

"I can keep you warm," Leo offered.

"That's nice," Phoebe said laughing. "What about us?"

Leo pulled a face.

Before anything else was said the demon appeared and the three girls said the spell and the demon gave a scream and shot his head back and disappeared in a green explosion.

"Do you think it worked?" Prue asked.

"Only one way to find out," Piper said. "We'll just have to wait."

"So we going home, then?" Leo asked.

"Yup," the three girls answered.

When the three girls got home they cleared up and then Piper took a big stretch and yarn. "You know, I'm pretty tired guys. I'm going to bed night."

Leo hugged her and then said, "I'll see you later."

Piper walked to her room and Leo orbed away. When Prue heard Pipers' door shut she started, "Phoebe, how about we have a chat?"

_Uh – oh, _Phoebe thought. _Nothing is ever good when Prue starts like that._

"Sure what about?" Phoebe replied quite nervously.

"Is there something wrong with you or something you're not telling me and Piper?" Prue asked, she then carried on. "It's just you've been acting quite strange lately."

"I'm fine honestly," she said. "It's just sometimes I feel like a complete idiot and failure compared to you and Piper. You both have good jobs with good pay and are dating some wonderful guy. But me, my job doesn't pay a lot, it's a bad job which I hate and I'm dating the demon who my sisters hate just as much as I hate my job."

"I don't hate Cole, Phoebe."

"No. You just don't like him," Phoebe said.

"I just don't trust him," she said. "But I'm your sister. You don't make my choices for me you just help me and I'm not going to make your choices for you. If you like Cole then follow your heart, we might not like it and it will take time to get used to but me and Piper will always be your sisters and we will always support you."

"You mean that?" Phoebe asked.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise," Prue said.

They gave each other a hug and then Prue spoke again.

"Lets go have a girlies night. Just me, you, the TV and maybe some popcorn."

"Made by you?" Phoebe joked pulling a face and pretending to gag.

"Careful," Prue said playing along and wagging her finger. "I'm charmed and dangerous."


End file.
